


Closed Door, Open Window

by Maccadole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, James Sirius/OFC, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, unrequited James Sirius/Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maccadole/pseuds/Maccadole
Summary: When James announces his engagement, Teddy knows it's time to get over him. In the process of trying to deal with his hidden feelings, Teddy finds himself liking the unexpected support he gets from someone who's caught on. Slowly, things start to change, and he learns that sometimes all it takes is a tiny shift in perspective to see something familiar in a new light.





	Closed Door, Open Window

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to J, K and G for the beta and second/third opinion on details. Thanks to D for the last minute Britpick regarding two lines. <3 You were all invaluable and I adore you. Also, a huge thank you goes out to the mods for running one of my favorite fests.

Amidst the clapping and the swell of voices congratulating the happy couple, Teddy carefully sidestepped people and backed away. He smiled at the ones who caught his eyes, nodded, but shrank back.

That was it, then. James was permanently off the market. 

At least that was what it was supposed to mean. No one knew for sure what the future held, but he didn't want to think that way. His heart pounded, and he leaned back against a tree growing in the garden. The lights above him in the tree glittered, as did the ones strung over the bushes and the shed, and along the roof of the Burrow.

They'd called for silence and announced it in the middle of the Potter-Weasley-and-then-some gathering. Teddy was about to head over to Harry just then, when it happened. James had waved his wand and sent tinkling little sparkles into the air, his voice raised as he called for attention. It was all so bizarre, and Teddy's stomach had dropped.

Gwen had been by James’ side, their arms linked, and she'd rolled her eyes and chuckled at the way James overacted when he told everyone that they were getting married. Harry, of course, had shot forward instantly. Ginny was there a moment later, and Gran Weasley had actually started clapping, and most had joined in.

Teddy allowed himself a moment of weakness and ran his hands over his face and into his hair despairingly. It's not that he wasn't happy for them – because he was... right? He loved James in more ways than one. Of course he wanted him to be happy.

Teddy's legs carried him forward almost before he'd made the conscious decision to go there. He needed to talk to them sooner rather than later. This wasn't a time to act weird, this was when he needed to be supportive. Besides, nothing had changed, he told himself. It'd been a long time since James had been single, and even then it hadn't mattered. Teddy had made his choice long ago, but somehow the realisation that he had to live with it hit him now, here, getting stronger the closer he got. The stone that felt like it had Apparated into his belly out of nowhere weighed heavily, and his skin felt hot. 

The grass under his shoes was soft and his feet sank slightly into the dirt as he walked closer, every step seeming to take an age. Harry left, as did Ginny, and Teddy stopped to let Mr and Mrs Weasley congratulate James and Gwen. Teddy stood frozen, arms slack along his sides, a smile plastered on his face that he knew didn't reach his eyes. When Gran Weasley moved, and Draco Malfoy walked briefly past and raised his glass to them before disappearing again, there was an opening. Gwen turned, stepping to the side to talk to her mum, and the open view of James made Teddy suck in a breath.

James' smile was wide, teeth showing, one cheek dimpling as his smile turned crooked while he laughed at something Hugo had said. His eyes were gleaming, and his posture was straight and proud.

When James turned to him and grasped his arms, as Teddy stepped closer, and Teddy returned the gesture before pulling him into a hug, it didn't feel quite so terrible. James was radiating joy, and it wrapped itself around Teddy like a warm blanket. Maybe – in the end – it didn't have to be so bad?

He breathed James in and spoke into his ear. 

“I'm happy for you.”

James pulled back. “Thanks, Ted.” He was still smiling, that blinding one that lit up his face. “That's what I wanted to tell you. I didn't mean to surprise you.”

“I know,” Teddy said, realising it was true. James had had something to share all week, but he didn't want to do it over the Floo, and Teddy had been too busy working extra shifts to hang out much. He wasn't sure whether he would have preferred hearing the news in private or not. Maybe he'd known something was coming – maybe that's why he'd worked so much. Teddy shook a few strands of hair out of his eyes. His stomach was still in a knot. “I'm happy for you,” he repeated. “Both of you.”

James' hands lingered as they slid down and away from Teddy's arms, his smile warm and soft. “Thanks.”

Gulping down the dangerous, renewed urge to spit out his feelings, Teddy flashed him a smile of his own, hoping it wasn't too shaky. “Let me get you a drink, let's celebrate! I'll be right back.”

“All right.” James laughed behind him, as Teddy quickly turned and walked away from him and his own failing self-control.

They'd joked about a proposal before, and all of last year James had seemed more serious about it, but for some reason, Teddy hadn't really thought he'd go through with it. For all he knew, Gwen was the one who'd done it – not that it mattered. They were getting married, that was the point.

He stopped and leaned forward, both hands on one of the cloth-covered dining tables at the edge of the garden, his back to James, after spotting a bottle of wine there that hadn't been emptied yet. 

So, that was it. But really, it was fine. He just had to be patient.

Time healed all wounds. Wasn't that what they said? Then again, how much of a wound was there, really. Over the years, hadn't he accepted his fate? Falling for James had been a dumb thing to do, and while he hadn’t exactly chosen to do it, it was still dumb. James didn't even see him, and at first that hadn't mattered; being around him was enough, sharing his magic and laughter and friendship. All good things come to an end, though, as time had been rude enough to prove, and while it had hurt when the bliss faded into something bleaker, it had been inevitable. Teddy had known, after all – had always known – that nothing would come of it.

Nothing had changed. James loved him, but not like that.

Teddy turned around, bottle in hand. In the distance, James and Gwen were being bothered by Albus and Scorpius, a refilled wine glass in Gwen's hand and a tumbler of something for James. They were all laughing at something, Albus and Gwen bending over a little bit, Scorpius looking up at the sky with his mouth open and eyes closed. James was the first to stop laughing, and as he took a drink from the glass he was holding, he watched Gwen's graceless laughing fit with the look that Teddy loved – the bemused one that made his eyebrows tilt and his mouth twist. Teddy watched Gwen and Scorpius recover, and saw James tease Gwen about something. Teddy couldn't hear what James had said, but Gwen's mock anger and slap to his arm, as well as James' grin, told the story.

They were smiling fondly at each other, their shoulders brushing, and as Teddy watched them clink their glasses together, his own tense shoulders lowered and his hold on the wine bottle loosened. Gwen was smirking and James kissed her on her cheek, while Albus was clutching his own stomach and still laughing. Teddy's chest flooded with warmth.

That's what he wanted for James. That's what James deserved.

With that, the ache eased. He watched for another moment, sighing softly to himself, before he made his way back over, wine bottle left on the table.

“No way, Scorp,” Albus was saying when Teddy stepped closer. Albus spun around as he spoke, facing Scorpius and taking a step backwards, bumping his shoulder into Teddy's side. “I don't think, oh, sorry Teddy. I don't think that was his point...” Albus flashed Teddy a blinding smile, turning his head back to Scorpius without stopping, backing up another step before turning again and walking off.

“Well, maybe not...” Scorpius replied, slowly following Albus, a small smile on his lips, his cheeks a little rosy. Teddy turned towards James and raised an eyebrow after they'd disappeared, and when James grinned at him, Teddy smiled back.

“Don't ask me.” James looked down. “Failed mission?”

“Aborted mission,” Teddy clarified, nodding at James' glass. “Seems I wasn't quick enough.”

“Ah. Yes.”

Teddy noticed Gwen watching him and stepped closer to her, leaning towards her and giving her a light hug, careful not to jostle the wine glass in her grasp. “You better take care of him,” he said, and she snorted and touched his arm.

“Right, or beware the wrath of the best mate, hm?”

“Something like that,” he chuckled. He placed his hand over Gwen’s on his arm and squeezed. “I wish you all the best,” he said, a calm warmth spreading inside of him as her expression changed from teasing to something genuine.

“Thank you. And I will.”

He met James' eyes again, the lights nearby reflecting in them, his hand still over Gwen's.

James was looking right at him yet again, kind and grateful, and so lovely, but so oblivious.

Teddy should be thankful for that, but instead he sighed softly, unable to keep it in. James' eyes twinkled at him fondly, probably thinking it was a sigh of contentment. He slung an arm around Teddy's shoulders in appreciation, and Teddy listened to him talk without really hearing him.

~

Teddy’s flat was dark and quiet, and he relaxed as he closed the front door behind himself. Still, something felt off. He shook his head and sighed. Coming home didn't usually make him feel this way. Teddy knew he shouldn’t let it affect him, but there was something about the night that made his flat seem lonely. When he took another look around, the silence didn’t seem calming anymore. It only made it worse.

Okay, socialising out in the open, and then coming back to an empty home and surrounding oneself with bleak walls wasn't exactly a recipe for feeling upbeat or less lonely. Also, maybe the announcement of eternal love hadn't done him much good either. Well, it didn't really matter what was to blame. He hadn't expected to feel this way tonight, but he was stuck in it now.

Somehow the display of love both soothed and stung. There wasn't much he could do – or would do, for that matter – and yet the illogical regret chafed inside of him. It all seemed so... final, somehow. Which, he admitted – to his own frustration – he hoped it was. Marriage was supposed to be for life, after all.

Marriage or not, James was his friend and would remain so.

He couldn't even put his finger on why it bothered him so much. Maybe it didn't matter, because it wasn't as if love made sense most of the time, anyway.

Surely it was possible to feel jealousy and still like the person you were jealous of? Gwen was a fantastic witch, talented and creative with her magic, not to mention kind and funny. She and James matched each other well, and it wasn’t like Teddy was better in any way. He didn't know anyone who'd be a better match. 

Still, wasn't that what was going on? Wasn't this rotten feeling actually spiteful jealousy? So petty.

He sank down on his sofa, in the dark, with a sigh. Several minutes later he finally flicked his wand at the fireplace. Heat and light spread around the room, and slowly the feelings melted away as he sat there and thought things over.

He remained there for a while, images of James flickering through his mind, until he finally got up and went to bed.

~

It wasn't as if it was easy every minute of every day, the following week, but Teddy managed.

Oddly enough he found it was better being together than apart. When he could see James, focus on the obvious happiness, that was much better than sitting at home and... well, moping, if Teddy was honest with himself. James had always seemed somehow golden to Teddy, all warm and bright, but there was something new about him now. Something was different, despite all the times Teddy told himself nothing had changed. Maybe the situation wasn't that different for him, but clearly it was for James.

When Gwen, Albus, Scorpius and Rose joined them for a pub night towards the end of the week, Teddy felt sure that things would settle soon. The way James and Gwen looked at one another was touching. The little brushes of hands, and the easy way they tried each other's drinks and laughed at each other's stupid jokes – it was heartwarming. Scorpius and Rose were hardly better, newly in love as they were, having only dated for a couple of weeks. With love on two sides of the table – and becoming more prominent the more alcohol each couple consumed – Albus leaned closer and winked.

“Just the two of us left uncoupled, then.”

Teddy laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it. “Right,” he said with a laugh. Albus' face was flushed in the dim light and Teddy smiled at him as Albus licked his lips. They grinned at each other, and Teddy laughed again as Albus kicked his boot under the table. 

“Shame you're not into blokes, then,” Teddy joked, thankful that the others had joined him and James after all. He needed this, he realised.

“I'm not?”

Teddy frowned, turning that over in his mind. He took a sip of his beer. “Well, I didn't think so.”

Albus nudged his foot again, jiggling it. Teddy paused, looking back at him, his amusement fading and making room for curiosity. Albus held his gaze for a moment.

“I am, though.” Albus licked his lips again, lifting his own glass and taking a slow sip from it without looking away. Teddy lowered his glass to the table again, staring back, trying to read the look in Albus' eyes, feeling a little wrong-footed. Albus kept his glass near his lips, the corner of his mouth tilting up with the start of a smile. Teddy's mouth opened slightly, but he didn't know what to say, so he only sat there, lips parted, looking back at Albus.

James pushed at Teddy's side, trying to get past, making him break eye contact. “Gents. Loo. Toilet. 'Scuse me, pardon, coming through. Save the gawping love looks until later, Teds.”

Albus laughed as Teddy turned his stare on James, his mouth falling open further.

Gwen huffed a breath. “Smooth, darling. Exceptionally graceful.”

“That's me!” James said, urging Teddy out of the booth and sliding out after him. Teddy closed his mouth, looking back at the table in alarm, but Albus looked amused, and Gwen was shaking her head fondly at James. Rose's eyes were twinkling with humour, and Scorpius was the only one with a hint of confusion and something else on his face. He looked somewhat baffled, looking from Teddy to Albus, his brow furrowed.

After James stumbled away towards the loo, and Teddy sat down again, Albus nudged his foot a third time. When their eyes met, Teddy saw the same playful grin Albus had worn since he was little – the goofy, mischievous one that had always amused Teddy. That was the little godbrother Teddy remembered, he thought. But the grin was plastered on an older face now, less boy and more man, and when Albus turned to Scorpius with a bemused, “What?” Teddy stared at him for a few moments longer than really necessary before he tore his eyes away.

He felt oddly warm, feeling grateful once more that the rest of them had showed up, and yet he glanced towards the toilets, hoping James would come back soon and distract him from the strange feeling in his chest.

~

Seeing James' engagement ring up close for the first time was odd. It was a shiny white-gold band, nothing fancy, pretty thin. Here Teddy was sitting, with James standing in front of him, hand extended towards him, and all he could do was stare. James stepped to the side and bounced down on the sofa cushion next to him, before spreading his fingers and holding his hand in out front of Teddy again.

“I wasn't going to wear one at first, figured I'd leave that to her and then get a wedding ring, but I don't know, I changed my mind. What do you think?”

James angled his hand down a bit and Teddy reached out, steadying it, feeling James’ warm palm against his own. He cradled James' hand in his grasp, pulling it carefully closer. The ring caught the light of a lamp as well as the flames from the fire, and the surface glowed like a warm sunset.

Teddy traced his thumb over it, amazed at the smoothness and the way it looked against James' skin. It fit perfectly on his hand, looking like it belonged there. A perfect match, in every way. An endless circle for an eternal love.

“It's beautiful.” And it was. Teddy couldn't deny that. It was an exquisite piece of jewellery, and what it represented was no less amazing. It shimmered, almost sparkling, where his thumb had traced over it – some sort of magic clearly woven into it. 

Glancing up at James' face, Teddy caught the way he was smiling down at the ring. It wasn't the ring James was seeing, though. That much was obvious. Teddy looked down again before James could catch his eye, and reached out to hold James' hand in both of his. James' fingers curled around his and Teddy looked up at him again, their eyes meeting this time, Teddy's belly filling with warmth. James' smile was soft and small, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. Not a moment later, a look of satisfaction spread over his face as he processed Teddy's approval, and Teddy carefully sucked in a breath, taken with the way James' face lit up. 

The urge to kiss him came out of nowhere, and Teddy's heart sank in his chest. It dropped all the way down into his stomach, settling there like a stone, and Teddy looked at the ring again, struck with the what ifs and the pointless dreams. He touched it one last time, watching it glimmer, before letting go, feeling relieved to be rid of the sight and touch, while regretting letting James’ hand go all the same. He closed his eyes but forced them open again, ignoring the image in his mind of a ring slid onto James’ finger by Teddy's own hand.

James flashed him another smile and turned, leaning back against the sofa cushions. He held out his arm and looked at his hand.

“Weird, isn't it?”

“Mm,” Teddy said.

James' tone was gentle, his voice soft. “I'm getting married, Ted...”

“Yeah.” Teddy breathed, not quite a sigh. Turning his shoulder into the sofa, sliding down to lean his cheek against the top of the backrest, he watched James' profile. James slid down in his seat too, the back of his head against the top of the sofa. He sighed happily, then laughed. When he looked at Teddy, Teddy smiled back, the knot in his stomach loosening a little yet again.

~

“Teddy. What's got you so blue?” Albus sank down in the chair opposite him, the two of them the only ones at the pub so far. “Well, aside from yourself.” Teddy frowned at him and a smirking Albus pointed at Teddy's face. “Your hair?”

“Oh.” He ran his hand through the side of his turquoise hair and brushed back some of it behind his ear. “That.”

“Uh-hmm,” Albus hummed, sipping from his glass.

“D'you know when the others are coming?” Teddy asked, trying for a distraction.

Albus shrugged one shoulder. “Scorpius said he might Floo in later, but he wasn't sure. I don't think he fancies going out just yet.”

“Uh.” Teddy scratched his arm and frowned. “Yet?”

“You haven't heard? He and Rose broke it off.”

“Oh.” Teddy sat up straighter, feeling a bit guilty for enjoying the new topic, bleak though it was. “What happened?” he asked, before he could stop himself. Albus shifted in his seat and looked down at his glass with a small frown.

“I'm not sure, actually. He hasn't really told me anything. Which is fine,” he rushed to add. “Not like we talk about feelings all the time, or anything, but it seemed so sudden. Rose doesn’t seem too upset, though, which is something... I guess.”

“He ended it, then?” He didn't know why, but Teddy was surprised. At Albus' nod, he let out a breath. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

He watched Albus cradle the glass in his hands. A moment later, he had a grin on his face again. “Sadly, I don't think James and Gwen are likely to break up anytime soon.”

“I... Sadly? Al.”

Albus held up a hand. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just _saying_ ,” he finished with a wry grin. “Wouldn't it be convenient?”

Teddy felt a creeping urge to squirm under Albus' gaze, but he forced himself to remain still, frozen to the spot. “How so?” he asked, answering Albus’ question with one of his own.

Albus looked back for a few seconds, not saying anything. “No reason,” he said eventually, and threw back the remaining contents of his glass. His lips curled a little, his hesitant smile turning into a small smirk. “Just thought some people might appreciate, hmm, the opportunity.”

“Albus...” Teddy started, but he didn't know how to continue. 

A miniscule part of him would be glad if James and Gwen split up, even after so many years and so many lessons learned, but in reality, when it really came down to it, that's the last thing he wanted. He knew Albus didn't mean anything by it, either. They'd fought their fair share, Albus and James, when growing up. Siblings were bound to, right? Not that Teddy would know, really, but he had enough of a family in the Potters and Weasleys that he sometimes felt as though he had siblings. Growing up, he thought James and Albus would be just that to him: brothers. In a way, they were – Albus especially. But James had somehow run right into his heart and nestled himself there from an early age. From brothers by proxy, which had never felt quite right anyway, to friends. Now, somehow, a deeper and different kind of love rushed through Teddy's veins. Convenient? He didn't know about that. It had never been convenient – from start to what was essentially the finish, now. That's why he'd never acted on it, or told anyone. Nobody needed to know. James had always been too close to being family, or too young, or too straight. Of course, with all of that laid out, it wasn't hard to figure out that they weren't compatible. But despite that, and despite Albus' jokes, it still hurt. They both wanted James to be happy, and with each passing day, as Teddy remembered that, his emotions untangled a little bit more, making it easier to let go. But it still hurt in that place deep inside his chest, watching James walk off into his happily ever after with someone else.

Albus made a sound, a small dismissive hum, and Teddy's attention returned to him.

“Oh well,” Albus said, his expression softer. “Good riddance, he's a bit of a prick anyway.”

Teddy laughed once, surprisingly loud. He looked down at the table and turned the glass with his fingers, spinning it counter-clockwise. Deciding not to think about the implications of what the conversation meant, he followed along as Albus steered them in a different direction.

By the time James and Gwen got there, Albus was sipping from the straw sticking up out of the depths of his newly ordered and colourful drink, smirking at Teddy yet again, making him laugh. He didn't know how, or why, but somehow – even after what Albus had implied knowing earlier – he'd managed to make Teddy relax, making him feel at ease and light with laughter more than once.

Not even the sight of James looking impeccably attractive could break through his haze. He made note of it, but he didn’t really care much. He felt pleasantly warm from the alcohol, his face heated and his mind starting to go a little fuzzy around the edges. James seemed like nothing more than a blurry outline, gliding towards the bubble Teddy was in, but for once not instantly bursting it with his presence alone. 

James sat down next to Albus, watching him with a strange expression, and it made Teddy glow. He felt free in a way he hadn't since the announcement, and when Albus stuck out his tongue at James for no apparent reason, Teddy laughed again, loud and ridiculous, feeling it in his stomach. James turned his eyes on him instead, and so did Albus. Teddy felt stupid for grinning so giddily, his jaw hanging open slightly, but not enough to hold it back. He looked from one to the other, enjoying the puzzled way James looked at him. Maybe it was petty to feel so good about it, some part of him recognised. Still, something oddly bitter in him made him far too pleased to see James feel left out.

Teddy turned back to Albus and mirrored his smirk, feeling like they were in on something together.

~

While life should have been getting progressively easier, it was a halting process. Some weeks it helped to dive into work with full focus and determination, and other times it left him with a headache, which in turn made it more difficult to ignore the heartache. The very same heartache that irritated him, because wasn't it rather pathetic, staying bitter about something so insignificant in the grand scheme of things? It wasn't James’ fault, in any case, so being upset with him didn't help anyone.

But there was hope, because when Teddy had survived helping James pick out wedding robes, he’d surely proven that he could handle the rest of his life too. He had thought he'd feel envious, or sad, but had found himself rather enjoying the experience. He was happy for James, and besides, Albus spelling a pair of caramel silk robes to dance suggestively up against James had really prevented any sort of sour feelings from emerging. Teddy smiled at the memory, taking a sip from the whisky he was holding, and instantly regretting it. He smacked his lips in distaste.

Leaning against a doorjamb in the Weasley household, under the twinkling, glowing dots charmed to float along the ceiling, holding a glass of Beetle Berry Whisky that he eyed suspiciously as the music changed to another upbeat song, Teddy realised he didn't even know if they'd set a date for the wedding. It didn't matter much, he reckoned, but he made a mental note to ask about it later. The wedding would undoubtedly be quite the event, if their families had any say in the matter. Either way, it'd be a gorgeous affair, for sure. It'd be big, with all their friends and family present. Gwen would look lovely, like something out of a painting. James – well, James would look fantastic in his new tailored robes, with the glittering details along the sleeves and collar, discreet yet eye-catching. He'd be glowing and shimmering, as handsome and dazzling as ever, matching Gwen in yet another way.

Teddy's eyes moved across the room, landing on Lily and Hugo as they danced on the makeshift dance floor, furniture pushed to the wall. He kept searching, eyes flicking back and forth, catching Rose and Scorpius in a corner of the room. Scorpius had a glass in his hand while Rose had a bottle of what looked to be Butterbeer. She was leaning closer to him, gesticulating with her free hand. He nodded and she jerked her head towards the people dancing, making Scorpius shake his head, looking nervous. She patted his arm and rolled her eyes. Not only were they speaking again, but they seemed rather conspiratorial together. Teddy wasn't sure if that was a good thing. 

He followed their line of sight and looked at the mix of people, most of them unknown to him. From what he'd gathered a lot of them were Lily's friends, and Teddy shifted against the wall, sniffing the contents of his glass and deciding against another sip. He felt a little out of place, something he wasn't used to. He usually didn't think about the age difference when he spent time with his younger friends – but maybe that was it, that he didn't know these people. They weren't friends, only young strangers giggling at a party his by-proxy cousins had thrown while housesitting.

James hadn't seemed that much younger than Teddy for a long time. Maybe it was because he spoke so maturely at times, or maybe Teddy just didn’t behave the way people his own age did. Whatever it was – them meeting in the middle or maybe Teddy being blinded by his feelings – James felt more like an equal. Finding him in the crowd now, though, Teddy could see how well he fitted in with the rest of them in a way that Teddy didn't. At least not in this moment. But maybe that was all in his head.

Teddy watched James twirl Gwen around, James' eyes wide with adoration, his face alight with emotion, and his lips moving. Gwen turned on her toes, her hair flowing out behind her, her mouth open and her face amused as she said something back to James. Her lips stretched into a smile when James pulled her closer. Although he didn’t really know why, it annoyed Teddy. It wasn't _them_ so much as the dancing itself. He crossed his arms, feeling a little dumb for reacting that way. 

He wasn't upset with either of them. Not really. The only one who upset him was himself.

The music changed again, and within seconds of hearing the intro, Teddy froze. He suddenly found himself back in his bedroom, years ago, watching James sing along to this song. James, on his stomach on the floor, flipping through a Quidditch magazine. Feeling nostalgic as the first verse started, Teddy cringed at the painful twinge in his chest and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply. He himself had been on his bed, also on his stomach, arms folded and chin resting on his arms, lying with his head near the foot of the bed and looking down at James fondly. That had been only a few months after he'd admitted to himself that he had feelings for James.

Opening his eyes now, feeling lost in the past but seeing the present, as well as the future in the way that James and Gwen were dancing, the twinge in his chest intensified. A sharp twist of emotions travelled through him.

In front of Teddy, Albus spun into view from out of nowhere, grinning at him, a bottle in one hand and his wand in the other. He shot a line of colourful sparks up towards the ceiling as he turned, waving his arm in a wide arc. The glittering spots joined the rest, making the room glow. 

“Having a good time?” Albus asked. He flicked his wand and changed the song, making Teddy's eyes widen. Albus shot him a smile and danced away through the room, finding Scorpius in his and Rose's corner. He handed Rose his own bottle, leaving her now with two, and pulled Scorpius along with him. Scorpius looked back over his shoulder as Albus tugged him away, and Rose seemed to encourage him by tilting one of the bottles in the direction Albus was leading him.

Teddy's eyes slid back to James. He was standing to the side now, just him and someone Teddy didn't recognise, talking and laughing. The magical lights in the ceiling, as well as the candlelight from around the room, caught on James’ hair and reflected against his bright shirt. Teddy watched him push up the sleeves, then run a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. It stuck like that, dishevelled and leaving his forehead exposed. He looked happy, warm, and so relaxed. When he laughed, his shoulders shook slightly. He pointed to the side, saying something and nodding, and Teddy looked over, noticing Albus moving his hips and shuffling his feet slowly and purposefully, clearing trying to show a stiff-looking Scorpius how to move. He glanced back at James and saw him shaking his head and then nodding, seeming to agree with something. James waved a dismissive hand in Albus' direction and laughed again at something the other person said.

Looking back at Albus, Teddy raised an eyebrow and started tapping his foot in time with the music. He bit his lip when Albus threw his arms over his head and danced in a circle, his loud cheering making it all the way back to where Teddy was standing, and just barely stopped himself from taking a gulp of the odd whisky he was holding. He smiled down at his drink, amused that he'd been so distracted by watching Albus. When Teddy glanced back up, Albus wasn't looking very impressed with Scorpius' attempts to... well, Teddy assumed he was trying to dance. But Albus looked enthusiastic still, entertained and delighted, and so very fond.

Teddy cleared his throat, feeling warm at the way Albus threw his head back to laugh. He watched Albus trace his fingers around his own ear, nudging a strand of hair behind it. Scorpius looked a little self-conscious, and Albus vibrant – his charm rich and hot like a flame. 

Air. Teddy definitely needed some air.

He left his glass on a sideboard and made his way to the back door, slipping out into the garden. The fresh air cleared his mind of the sensory overload he’d just escaped. After a few moments, his body began to cool, and he rubbed his hands up and down his arms a few times. Thankful that it wasn't colder, he strolled out into the backyard, around the corner of the house. The lights that had twinkled above as James announced the engagement were still there, twinkling along the roof, the shed and in the bushes, although the ones in the tree looked a little faded.

He stopped near the only table still out there, and looked up at the few stars he could make out beyond the lights and the patchy cloud cover. He could still hear music from inside, faint though it was, lyrics and conversation alike muffled. He enjoyed the muted sounds and the cool air.

Escaping the heat was nice, and Teddy leaned against the edge of the table, poking at the grass with the toe of his shoe.

A muffled burst of laughter could be heard inside the house before it faded back into a sea of murmured voices.

Teddy watched the branches of the tree sway in the darkness, silhouetted against the slightly bluer shade of the night sky. A breeze touched the leaves, disturbing them, the fluttering sound soft and low, yet still distinct.

He watched the thin cover of clouds move, drifting past stars and the moon in the distance, and listened to something moving in the bushes up ahead. There was a soft pattering, the bush nearest him quaking a little, then stilling as Teddy looked that way. He looked back up at the sky for a moment, breathing in the cool air, before he was distracted by the noise of the party becoming clear and sharp before fading again – what must have been the door opening and closing around the corner. 

Albus emerged, slowly heading his way, a small bottle in each hand.

“Hey, there you are. I saw you leave but I didn't know where you'd gone off to. Want a cider?” He walked over and smiled softly at him. He opened one of the bottles and placed it next to Teddy on the table. “There you go.” His voice was gentle. He opened his own bottle and drank from it before placing it next to the other one. He tugged down the sleeves of his thin jumper, which were rolled up to his elbows, and he smiled up at the sky behind Teddy for a moment before he spoke again. “What are you doing out here?” Albus turned and leaned against the table next to him, and looked up at the moon. “Wow,” he said, exhaling the word. “That's not a bad view.”

“No,” Teddy agreed, uncrossing his arms and picking up the bottle to have something to do with his hands. “It's not.”

“Aren't you cold?” Albus asked. Teddy shrugged, but already missed the warmth of his hands on his upper arms. Albus glanced at him and took out his wand from the back pocket of his jeans. He cast a warming charm over the both of them. “Better?”

Teddy shrugged one shoulder and smiled as Albus put his wand back in his pocket. “Thanks.”

“It's a bit overwhelming in there,” Albus said. He chuckled and drank from his bottle, shaking his head a little. “It's nice to come out here for a bit.”

“No luck getting Scorpius to dance, huh?”

Albus turned his head to look at Teddy, that warm and loving look on his face again. “Lost cause.” His smile turned into a smirk, and he looked away again. Teddy breathed out a laugh, picking at the label on his bottle with a fingernail. The bush near them shook again and they both turned towards it. 

“There's a party inside if you want to join us,” Albus said to the bush. It stopped moving. The bush next to it moved instead, and the one next to that, until that one stilled as well, taking whatever it was away from them. “Your loss,” Albus called after it.

Teddy looked from the bushes and back to Albus with a small smile, watching him tuck his hair behind his ears and push his fringe back off his forehead. “That's one way of getting rid of them.”

The breeze stole a few curls from Albus' coiffed fringe and brought them down across his forehead again.

“'S’just polite, is all. The more the merrier, I say.” Their eyes locked, and Albus grinned at him. Another burst of laughter could be heard from indoors, and Albus glanced past Teddy towards the house. His eyes were shimmering and an oddly olive shade in this light, his cheeks and nose beginning to turn red from the cold, or maybe from the earlier drinking, or perhaps a combination of the two. He blinked, his eyes moving back to Teddy in the process. He smiled briefly, his mouth closed and the apples of his cheeks round. They both looked back out into the garden, Albus tilting his head back after a few seconds.

“Want to go back inside?” Teddy asked.

Albus shook his head, smiling at the moon. “No, I'm fine.” He drank from his bottle and glanced at Teddy, then back at the sky. “You?”

Teddy looked at the top branches of the tree swaying in the wind again, listening for the rustling of the leaves. He thought about watching James twirling Gwen around some more, and Albus swaying his hips in front of Scorpius. “No, I'm good.” 

Albus hummed in response.

They stood in silence for a while, Teddy watching the lights in the tree twinkling at them, both with magic and because of the branches swaying, blocking a few of them from view every now and then.

He looked back at the sky, trying and failing to make out any constellations through the haze above. Albus moved next to him, raising his bottle to his mouth. Teddy did the same, liking the taste of the cider as it went down. 

“Good, right?”

He turned, realising Albus had been watching him. He nodded. “Better than the whisky.”

“Yeah,” Albus laughed, “that was a bit of a flop. James' idea, of course, because it was cheaper or something or other. I forget. It was a useless excuse, anyway.”

Teddy turned to the house and frowned, then toed at the grass again and drank deeply from the bottle for a solid three seconds.

“Hey... Are you hungry?” Albus shifted in front of him and smiled, then shrugged. “Or, I don't know, whatever. Want to get out of here? I'm not sure I want to go back in, actually. I'm sure somewhere is open, or we could go to yours? Or mine, maybe. Stupid, maybe, I don't know.”

Teddy blinked, focused on Albus and frowning in confusion. “No, I – uh, sure?”

“Oh.” Albus smiled brilliantly at him. “Great! I mean, if you want. Maybe you want to...?” He nodded towards the house and Teddy shook his head. No, he was done for the night. The idea of going back in, suffering the heat and the noise, seemed unappealing. It'd been a good time, really, but he preferred the garden right now and that probably said something.

“No, I'm done for tonight, I think. Let's...” He shrugged, thinking he didn't care where he ended up next, but as he considered going home or out somewhere to eat, he realised he didn't want either. “Let's go to yours, then,” he said.

Albus smiled at him and nodded his agreement. “You sure?”

Teddy clamped down on the rising excitement in his stomach, stopping it. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “Yes. No, yeah, let's do it. Let me just grab my coat.”

“Oh,” Albus said, “I didn't bring one. I'll wait here?”

Teddy nodded and headed inside. He was glad he'd left the coat in the hallway, thankful he could avoid most of the people, knowing they wouldn't mind if he left without saying goodbye. 

Going out into the garden a second time felt even more freeing than the first. It lifted his spirits, and he snorted when he found Albus crouched next to the bush.

“Being friendly again, are you?” he asked, amusement tinting his voice. Albus stood up and turned, looking a little sheepish.

“I try.”

“Right,” Teddy said with a laugh, then he stopped, looking at Albus curiously, realising he didn't even know where he lived. How could he not know where Albus lived? Had he forgotten, or had he never known?

“Problem?”

“Where... do you live again?” Teddy asked, and Albus bit his lip and smiled at him. “Oh shut it,” he said, and Albus grinned.

He offered his arm to Teddy.

“Friendly Side-Along with your polite and mostly sober mate?”

Teddy snorted and grabbed hold of Albus while trying to ignore the excitement he felt.

~

The place where they popped into existence was dark until Albus waved his wand and lit a lamp, illuminating a small entrance hall. They seemed to have Apparated right into his flat.

Albus reached down, grabbed the heel of his shoe and pulled it off, then the other, dumping them on the floor. He shrugged at Teddy, then waved a hand at the walls as he walked away. “Welcome to my home, I hope you enjoy your stay.”

 _Well, all right then_ , Teddy thought, toeing off his own shoes and leaving them next to Albus' before following him.

The living room was small and decorated in warm colours, a large window on the far wall and a sitting area near the middle of the room. There was a two-seat sofa in faded green in the centre, and an armchair on either side. They were angled towards the table that sat in front of the sofa. In the corner of the room, there was a big hearth with a low fire, which flickered to life with a wave of Albus' wand. On top of the mantelpiece sat a jar of what was likely Floo powder and an arrangement of little fuzzy creatures, made out of... were those knitted?

Teddy stopped in his tracks and looked at them. He walked a little closer, mouth hanging open as he noticed the crochet hook and ball of yarn on the coffee table. There was a small crocheted dragon on a bookcase to his left, and when Teddy leaned closer to examine it, it shook its wings. He flinched and glanced at the other shelves – three of them filled with more creatures. His eyes lingered on a Doxy in various autumn shades. He stared at it for several seconds, waiting for it to move. The Doxy stared back with its button eyes, unmoving, and Teddy pulled back, a little flummoxed. 

He turned, looking at the now-empty room. He followed the sound of Albus humming to a bright, open kitchen.

“Can I get you anything? A drink, some tea...? Hot chocolate?”

“Hot chocolate?” Teddy asked incredulously. 

“Yeah, I have those little marshmallows.” Albus leaned his hip against the counter, lips turned up in a smile. “They're delicious.”

“Little marshmallows?” Teddy repeated, looking around the bright kitchen and back at Albus who was watching him with a twinkle in his eyes. After a moment, Albus turned and opened a large drawer underneath the counter behind him, pulling out a crinkly, sealed bag of mini marshmallows. “Ah.”

“They're great.” He shook the bag and grinned as it rustled. “Want some?” Albus held it against his thigh as he changed his grip and ripped open the end of the bag. He stuck his fingers in and dug out a few of the marshmallows, then popped them into his mouth. He chewed exaggeratedly while he rolled up on the balls on his feet and down again, humming contentedly. 

Teddy huffed a laugh. “Well, you certainly seem to be enjoying them.”

“I am,” Albus agreed, digging into the bag again. “Have some.” He threw a few towards Teddy, who scrambled to catch them. Some bounced off his arm and down on the floor, but he managed to catch a couple against his chest. Albus laughed and finished chewing, Teddy giving him a look. 

“You're...” Teddy started, shaking his head. He dropped another marshmallow on the floor when he pulled his hand away from his chest, where he'd been cradling the ones he'd caught. “Odd,” he finished, smiling at Albus' mock indignation. He managed to hold on to the rest of the marshmallows, popping one of them in his mouth and biting down, feeling the soft powdery thing compress and break, melting against his tongue as he chewed it. Albus threw several more at him and Teddy laughed and turned sideways, feeling them bounce almost soundlessly against him and down on the floor. “Oh, very mature.” He frowned disapprovingly as he said it, but couldn't stop his smile.

Albus rolled his eyes and reached towards the table, tossing the bag onto it, a few marshmallows tumbling out at the impact. He turned to the stove, waving his wand and turning it on. He grabbed a small pan and looked over his shoulder. “That's it. We're having hot chocolate.”

“We are, are we?” Teddy smirked, sitting down at the table and eating another marshmallow.

“Do not,” Albus said sternly, pointing his wand towards Teddy, eyes narrowed, “eat them all.”

Teddy raised his hands, swallowed and licked his lips, sitting back in the chair, hands still raised. Albus slowly lowered his wand, eyes narrowed, and eventually turned back to the stove to add milk to the pan.

“I'll behave.”

“You better,” Albus retorted, stirring the milk. But even as he said it, Teddy sneaked a marshmallow out of the bag and threw it at the back of Albus' head. He regretted it for a moment, wondering when he'd been become so juvenile, why it was so easy for Albus to goad him, but then Albus laughed and turned around again, only long enough to flip two fingers in his direction, and Teddy snorted quietly.

By the time Albus placed two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the table, Teddy had eaten several more of the marshmallows. Albus snatched the bag from him and grumbled unintelligibly as he poured some out into each mug, sitting down on the chair on the other side of the table. He cradled his mug between his hands and watched Teddy pull his own mug closer, curling his fingers into its handle and raising it to his lips. He sipped carefully from it, slurping a little as the liquid flowed past the marshmallows, melted into a lid, and into his mouth. It was hot, but not scalding. 

“Not bad,” he admitted. “I can't remember the last time I had hot chocolate. I guess I outgrew it, but my nan used to make it for me all the time when I was younger.”

“Well, good thing you came here then.” Albus smiled and sipped from his mug, too. “I've never outgrown it.”

“Seems there are many things you haven't outgrown,” Teddy pointed out. Albus' eyes flicked towards the other room. “Which is fine,” Teddy hurriedly added.

“Eh, it's weird.”

Teddy took another sip, sticking his tongue into the mug and catching a melting marshmallow along with the chocolate. “Is it?”

“Yes, and I know it.” Albus drank from his mug again, and then tapped his fingers against the porcelain for a second. “But I don’t know, it's sort of comforting too. You know what I mean?”

“I wouldn't call it weird. Just... unexpected? But yeah, I think I do. I tried painting for a while.” 

Albus shifted in his seat and pulled one leg up, foot on the chair and knee pressed against his chest. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Teddy said. “I got really into it for a while but then I stopped and never picked it up again.” He tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. “Oh, no,” he continued, seeing Albus' expression, “it wasn't anything like that, I just never got around to it.” He smiled, looking down into his mug. He drank from it before looking back at Albus. “But I get it, it's nice having something like that. Something creative.”

“Yeah.”

Teddy cupped the mug with his free hand as well and lifted it to his mouth again, breathing in the scent. He remembered chilly winter afternoons with his grandmother, drinking hot chocolate in the lounge. 

Albus picked up a marshmallow from his mug with his thumb and forefinger, his fingers wet and a little foamy as he put it in his mouth. He sucked the tip of each finger into his mouth, cleaning them off. “What?” he asked, noticing Teddy looking at him.

“Nothing.” Teddy shook his head, but reached into his own mug all the same. The marshmallows were mostly melted but he went for the one that looked the most solid, pulling it out by using his first two fingers as tweezers. He grinned at Albus' surprised look as he placed the marshmallow on his tongue. It was warm and soft, and a little soggy, but delicious. He picked up another after the first one melted away too fast, and then sucked his fingers into his mouth, smiling around them with his eyes closed. He felt silly, but good.

“And you say I'm the one who's strange.”

Teddy stilled and glanced back at Albus, who was watching him. Albus looked down at Teddy's lips, then back up at his eyes. Teddy eased his fingers out of his mouth, realised they were still a little sticky, and quickly popped the tips back into his mouth one at a time, sucking at them briefly, before hurriedly reaching down to cradle his mug again. Albus snorted quietly.

They looked at each other for another moment, the silence bordering on awkward, before Albus' eyes crinkled, his cheeks rounding as his mouth twisted into a brilliant smile. Teddy relaxed and nudged him under the table, his ankle bumping into Albus' shin.

“I guess we both are.”

“I suppose,” Albus said, laughing. He blinked and looked away. “Want to move in there?” He nodded towards the living room.

Teddy took another sip and licked his lips. “Sure.”

They both stood, Teddy turning first and heading for the archway that opened up into the other room, when the bag crinkled behind him and something soft hit him on the back of the head. He stopped, and another marshmallow hit his neck. Albus snorted again and Teddy turned slowly, finding Albus pressing his lips together to keep from laughing. Feeling strangely relaxed, and oddly happy at the display of immaturity, he stalked towards Albus. “You little shit.”

“The chocolate!” Albus exclaimed, backing up, holding his mug away from his body as Teddy quickened his pace, rushing closer, placing his own mug on the table as he passed it. “No!” Albus laughed, as Teddy closed in, grinning himself. Albus stepped back, clumsy in his haste to get away, his back hitting the wall as Teddy crowded him against it, the chocolate sloshing dangerously in the mug.

“You only have yourself to blame.”

“No!”

“Yes.” Teddy leaned closer, pressing his index finger into Albus' sternum. “You do.” Albus defiantly raised his mug, slowly, and slurped from it, never breaking eye contact. Teddy removed his hand and waved it at Albus’ face, feeling light and cheerful as he noticed Albus' lip covered in white. “And now you've got foam all over your face.”

Albus licked his upper lip and then traced his thumb across it, swiping away the foam. Teddy watched the movement, straightening up and easing back, letting Albus have some of his personal space again. Albus licked his thumb, watching a spot near Teddy's chin – maybe his throat, or... 

Teddy swallowed, taking a small step back, his eyes on Albus’ lips again. Their eyes met, both of them looking up seemingly at the same time, before Albus slowly pushed past Teddy, his fingers grasping Teddy's sleeve for a moment, tugging at it as he took a step around him. “Come on.”

Teddy listened to Albus sauntering out of the room and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before turning, grabbing his mug on the way out.

Albus was already seated in one of the large armchairs, and Teddy sat down on the sofa, in the corner closest to him. Albus pulled his legs up and turned in the chair, facing Teddy, leaning his lower back against the squishy armrest. He hooked his legs over the opposite armrest, resting his hands and his mug on his knees.

They were silent for a long while.

“Teddy...?” Albus was watching his hands, and Teddy did the same, seeing him turning the mug back and forth on his knee. “Why do you like him so much?”

Teddy looked up at Albus' face, blindsided by the question. Albus was still watching his mug.

“I don't know,” he said, not sure whether that was true or not. It was the first thing that came to his mind. _I just do_ , he thought, but instead he said, “He's my friend.”

“Well, yeah, but I'm your friend too. Or something,” Albus mumbled, before raising his voice again. “And you don't feel that way about me.”

Teddy picked at a flaw in the glaze of his mug with his thumbnail, glancing over at Albus. “What way?” 

Albus drank some of his chocolate, licking his upper lip again afterwards. “The way you obviously feel when you look at him.” 

Teddy stayed silent, watching as Albus absentmindedly rotated his mug once more, feeling oddly light-headed at this turn of events. He didn't fancy talking about James right now. He finally felt as if – well, it didn't matter.

“Don't worry.” Albus stilled his mug. “I don't think anyone knows.”

Teddy shifted in his seat, feeling a little unsure. “But then how come...”

“How come I know? I just do,” Albus filled in, looking a little uncomfortable himself. Teddy frowned, watching Albus drink deeply. He took a sip of his own cooling chocolate. “And I know he isn't bad, or whatever,” Albus continued, “but... you deserve someone better.” Albus shrugged, his face going blank. “Someone who actually sees you in that way. You know?”

Teddy placed his mug on the coffee table and leaned back, mind whirring. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his thighs. “Yeah,” he admitted, deciding it wasn't worth avoiding any longer. “I think so. It's just...” 

“What?” Albus said softly.

“It doesn't matter what he's like, does it? Because I'll never be with him either way.”

“But you want to be.”

Teddy rubbed at his eyes and tucked his hair behind his ear again. “Yes? No. It's not that simple. He's – I do, but I also don't.” He sighed, daring to look at Albus again. He was looking back with a small frown. “It's not that I don't, I guess, but I can't. So it doesn't matter.”

“Still. Can't be easy.”

“No,” Teddy agreed. He sighed again. “It was. Or I mean, it wasn't always. It got better, though. But then...”

Albus cleared his throat. “Ah. That.”

“Yeah,” Teddy said. “That.”

“But Teddy...” Albus swung his legs down from the armrest and sat up, putting down his mug next to Teddy's. He scooted forward and turned to face Teddy again.

Whatever he was going to say, Teddy suddenly didn't want to hear. “I know, it's stupid. It's fine.” He flashed a smile at Albus. “I'm happy for him.”

“Yes, you are. You're also jealous.”

Teddy huffed out a disbelieving laugh and hid his face in his hands. “Oh, Merlin.” He let his hands fall into his lap. “I am. I am, and it's so stupid.”

“Yeah, but... here's the secret.”

Teddy looked up at the ceiling, taking a steadying breath. His nails scratched over his trousers and he turned to meet Albus' eyes again. “What?” he asked, defeated.

“It's okay.” 

Albus was looking at him with something close to worry, and Teddy had never felt so thankful and pathetic at the same time before. There was a warmth in Albus' voice that touched Teddy, but inside, he felt pitiful.

“It's understandable,” Albus said, his tone lighter, carefully studying Teddy's face. “They do look rather spectacular together. I'd be jealous too, frankly. Also, phhhieww,” he whistled playfully, “those dress robes, right? Sexy.” His smile was a bit cautious, but it was there.

Groaning, both horrified and grateful, Teddy kicked at Albus' shin, making him chuckle.

“But... Teddy,” Albus said, serious once more, and Teddy looked over at him, chest clenching a little at his concerned expression. “I'm not sure you'd have worked out, you and James, even if things had been different.”

Leaning forward, Teddy placed his elbows on his knees and looked at the rug under his feet. “I know,” he said quietly. “But I still feel the way I do... and maybe we would.”

“You don't know that, though.” Albus got up and sat down next to him on the sofa, and Teddy closed his eyes, keeping another sigh in. He felt the pressure of Albus' hand on his shoulder. “It'll be all right.”

Teddy breathed out slowly, pushing his hair off his face with both hands as he sat up. He turned his head and looked at Albus, at the small, comforting smile on his lips. He smiled back sadly.

Albus took Teddy's mug from the table and handed it to him, then leaned over to grab his own. “Drink up.” He smiled again, clinking their mugs together. Teddy did as asked, watching Albus do the same, and wondering why they'd never been closer friends.

When Albus lowered his mug, he had foam all over his upper lip. He made a satisfied sound, setting the mug down on the coffee table with a thunk. Teddy continued to drink while watching Albus smacking his lips and running his tongue over them, until Teddy had to tip the mug back far enough that it blocked most of Albus from view. Lowering it again, he caught Albus wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Hah.” Albus reached over with the same hand, thumb stroking Teddy's upper lip. “You too.” He pulled his hand back and Teddy hurriedly wiped his own mouth, getting rid of anything Albus might have missed. Albus frowned at his thumb for a second, looking unsure of what to do with it, before sticking it into his mouth and sucking at it. He pulled it out with a slick pop and grinned at Teddy. “You still have some...” he started, reaching out towards Teddy again with the same hand, and Teddy laughed, leaning backwards.

“No, get your slobbery hand away from me.” He pushed his forearm against Albus' wrist, knocking it away, but Albus followed. He laughed as Albus renewed his efforts, leaning in and reaching for Teddy with both hands, almost making him drop the mug on the sofa while trying to get away. He rescued it and somehow managed to place it safely on the table while avoiding Albus, who snorted and crawled closer to get at him. They stopped when Albus was practically straddling him, and Teddy was awkwardly leaning back against the armrest, one hand on Albus' waist, the other pressed against his shoulder.

Albus was smiling at him, his mouth wide open and happy, and he cheekily took the opportunity to reach out and swipe at Teddy's upper lip while Teddy was frozen in place. The moment he'd wiped it from one end to the other, however, he stopped. He swallowed, his smile turning into something timid, and although Teddy stared at his eyes, Albus never looked back. He simply licked his own lips and traced his thumb over Teddy's lower lip as well, slowly.

Speaking against the soft touch, Teddy felt his heartbeat speed up. “Albus...” But instead of stopping, Albus leaned down, closer, making Teddy pull back, armrest pressing into his back. He could have stopped Albus, pushed him away, but the hand that he had on Albus' shoulder remained still, and his arm simply folded when Albus leaned into it. The hand on Albus' waist twitched, as Albus' thumb was joined by the rest of his fingers – all of them ghosting over Teddy's cheek as Albus leaned closer, closing his eyes, and barely brushing his lips against Teddy's. “Albus...”

“Yeah, Teddy?”

Teddy could feel Albus' breath puff out over his face, feel his lips move against Teddy’s own as they spoke. He could smell the chocolate.

“What are you doing...?”

Albus brushed his bottom lip over Teddy's, moving it back and forth, then lightly touching Teddy's upper lip, gently trapping it between his own, just barely close enough to nudge it. “Kissing you.”

Teddy closed his eyes, feeling Albus’ shoulder warm against his palm, knowing he could – probably should – push him away. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Albus breathed, sucking briefly at Teddy's lip. “Want me to stop?”

Albus trapped his lip again, sucking lightly at it. It was barely enough to count as a kiss, no matter what Albus claimed. Teddy leaned up a fraction, firming his lips and feeling Albus' lower lip between his own. “No,” he said, finding it was the truth.

“Mm, okay.” Albus' hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, supporting him, encouraging him to lean up further. His lips pressed down harder, and Teddy met him, sucking Albus' lower lip deeper between his own, feeling the wet inside of Albus' lip against his. When they pulled back, there was a slick sound as their lips disconnected.

Albus leaned closer, shuffling forward and shifting his leg, properly straddling Teddy now.

They kissed again, Albus' lips soft against Teddy’s, parting again with another wet sound. Teddy's felt dryer, more chapped, and he licked them instinctively, just as Albus pressed closer again. Albus opened his mouth and met Teddy's tongue with his own, this kiss unplanned and a little clumsy, but then their mouths slotted together and Teddy's tongue was in Albus' mouth, tasting chocolate and marshmallows, and warm wetness, and it turned better.

Albus pulled back and caught Teddy's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it. He looked at Teddy, pupils dilated, then licked Teddy's lip instead, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. He pressed forward and let Teddy suck on his tongue, before following it back into Albus' mouth.

“Al...” Teddy gripped Albus’ waist with both hands and eased him down, pressing him closer, and for a moment he went willingly, sinking down with a small content sound, before shooting up again, holding himself away from Teddy.

“Shit.”

Teddy felt the way Albus' fingers pressed into the nape of his neck, saw the way his chest was rising and falling, could sense the heat radiating off of him, especially where Albus' legs touched Teddy's thighs. Along his own spine, through his tense muscles, curling in his chest and moving in a wave through his belly, Teddy felt arousal spiking. “Are you...?” He licked his already-damp lips. He slowly moved his hands down Albus' waist, curving them around his hips, resting his fingers at the top of his arse. He tugged, careful to let Albus pull back if he wanted to, easing him down, letting their lower halves connect. They brushed together, lightly, and Albus closed his eyes again, squeezing them shut. 

Teddy moved his hands lower onto Albus' arse and pressed down, grinding their bodies together, feeling the hardness between them. He wiggled his hips, making sure – even though it was already pretty obvious – that, yes, Albus was hard. Albus sucked in a breath, hips twitching. “Sorry.”

“Shh,” Teddy answered, feeling his own prick respond.

“I'm not James,” Albus said in a half-whisper, pulling back when Teddy raised his head and tried to kiss him again. Teddy's head fell back, and Albus sat up a bit, blinking his eyes open. He placed his hands on Teddy’s shoulders.

Teddy frowned, ignoring his arousal in favour of watching Albus nearly pouting above him. Teddy placed his palms flat against the sofa, closing his eyes momentarily when the reality of the situation came flooding back. Albus moved, about to climb off, and Teddy's hands flew back to his hips. “I know.” Albus looked down at him, worrying at his lip. “I know you're not.”

“I won't be a substitute Potter for you – but, if you want me. _Do_ you want me, Teddy...?” Albus reached down and ran his palm between Teddy's legs, making him gasp. His prick was swelling, filling further when Albus snickered above him and kept massaging him. As Albus sucked his own bottom lip into his mouth and smirked down at Teddy, Teddy's fingers gripped Albus' jumper. Teddy canted his hips up once, closing his eyes and breathing in. “Obviously,” Albus breathed, slowly rubbing Teddy to full hardness, while Teddy fought to keep his hips still.

The armrest dug into his back awkwardly and he wasn't sure if he wanted to scoot down properly or sit up. He hadn't exactly pictured himself having this sort of night. This wasn't what he'd come here for. He wasn't sure _what_ he'd come here for. He grasped Albus’ jumper tighter, pressing his knuckles into his stomach, as Albus circled his hips and ground down against him. Teddy hadn’t been expecting the marshmallow fight or the hot chocolate, never mind wanting to kiss Albus in the first place, or wanting to keep kissing him.

Teddy wondered if he'd gone mental, if this was finally it, because while the idea of doing this with James sparked a brief spike of arousal, it faded fast. The last thing he wanted right now was to see James – and not only because the erection tenting his trousers was for James' little brother. _Well, shit._ Teddy opened his eyes, meeting Albus' gaze – seeing his hair curling a little around his ears and neck and swooping down over his forehead as he looked down – and realised kissing James, in reality, held little appeal. A weight seemed to drop away from him, his chest suddenly light and open, making it somehow both easier and harder to breathe. He imagined James' lips against his, as he had thousands of times before, but it felt wrong. Not only because of Gwen.

He licked his lips nervously, watching Albus' mouth twist to the side in a small, amused smirk. It felt different, thinking about it now. It felt... odd. Teddy swallowed, frowning a little, breathing out through pursed lips. Albus sat back, putting a little more weight on his knees and holding himself above Teddy's thighs. Albus eased backwards, slowly, and Teddy let his hands drop from his body to the sofa. He hadn't realised how tightly he'd been holding on.

He looked up at the ceiling, the warmth of Albus disappearing as he shrank back against the other arm of the sofa. He sat back, his legs still brushing against Teddy's, the sofa not big enough for him to escape entirely. The pressure against his legs eased, and he raised his neck to see Albus pushing himself up on the armrest, his feet planted on either side of Teddy's, his knees drawn up and slightly parted. Teddy scooted back to lean more comfortably against the armrest, his eyes lingering on the bulge in Albus' jeans.

Albus ran his fingers carefully over his forehead and through his hair, setting his fringe back into place. A few locks of hair refused to stay put and curled down again. His eyelids were hooded and his eyes gleamed fern green in this light. Teddy shifted, folding his legs underneath himself, knees pressing down into the crease between the two seat cushions. Albus smiled, almost shyly, and Teddy felt the same affection that he had at the party, right before he'd run away into the garden – recognising it for what it was this time.

He knelt up, his thighs tensing as he changed position, hands hanging uselessly at his sides for a moment before he steadied himself with one palm against the backrest of the sofa. Albus' lip curled into a slight smirk and he tilted his head sideways, watching Teddy, eyes looking him up and down. He spread his legs, one hand on the back of the sofa as well, the other on the armrest he was sitting on, as he locked eyes with Teddy again.

Teddy reached out, leaning forward a little to reach Albus' knees, his hands skidding up Albus’ legs to mid-thigh. He shuffled forward, watching Albus' smug smile bloom into a warm grin, feeling the heat roll off of him the closer Teddy shuffled. Albus swayed slightly where he sat and grabbed Teddy's shoulder for support, Teddy's own arms sliding forward and going around Albus' middle, pulling them flush against each other.

Albus leaned into him, humming, licking at the seam of Teddy's lips, and Teddy opened up and let him in. His hands traced over Albus' back, moving up over his shoulder blades, feeling Albus put his hands over Teddy’s throat, sliding them to the back of his neck and into his hair, tilting his head gently to the side. Teddy let him, moving with him, their noses brushing as Albus tilted the other way. The tip of his nose touched Teddy's cheek, their kiss open-mouthed and nothing but tongue for a few moments, until Albus pulled back and kissed the corner of his mouth, his chin, his cheek. He moved down to his throat, pushing Teddy back with light pressure on his shoulders. Teddy reached behind himself and eased himself down, Albus following and bending over him, sliding down off the armrest, onto his knees, and then lying down on top of Teddy. Teddy's feet touched the armrest that Albus has been sitting on and he tried to move back, further up the sofa, but found it difficult with Albus on top of him. Instead, he turned his head to give Albus better access to his throat, letting one leg slide down off the sofa and planting his foot on the rug below.

Albus rubbed his hands over Teddy's shirt before bunching it up and running nails over his nipples, and Teddy gasped, tilting Albus' head back and kissing him again, their lips slick and sliding together, Albus' tongue finding its way into Teddy's mouth once more. Teddy moaned, and Albus shifted above him and pressed down, their cocks aligning and brushing against one another. Albus tugged at Teddy's bottom lip with his teeth, and followed it up by sucking it into his mouth. 

Grinding down again, Albus pulled back and looked at Teddy. Teddy glanced down their bodies, watching Albus' hips rolling down to meet his own. He breathed out shakily at the feeling, reaching down to grab Albus' arse and tug him down firmly. 

“Yess,” Albus hissed, huffing a soft laugh. Teddy looked up at him with his mouth open and his breathing purposefully slow, deep, controlled. Albus' pupils were large, and his fringe was falling forward, a few strands tickling Teddy's temple as he leaned close for another kiss.

Teddy closed his eyes and focused on Albus' lips moving against his own, opening and closing, sucking and nipping, darting his own tongue out to taste, to meet Albus'. He felt Albus' arse clenching, tensing and releasing under his palms, as Albus pushed forward, his hips rolling in circles. Teddy pushed up, meeting him, and groaned.

Albus shifted above him, moving further up Teddy’s body, arching his back and rubbing against him harder, changing the angle and wiggling his hips, their cocks sliding together up and down, side to side, in infuriating circles. Teddy spread his legs, gave Albus more room, finding himself fondling him, rubbing his arse. His jeans felt soft, a little loose and somewhat stretchy as Albus moved, not as rough as they looked, and Teddy gripped his cheeks through them as best he could. Albus panted against his neck, tugging Teddy's shirt aside and kissing the top of his collarbone, and Teddy licked his own lips, tilted his head back, exposing his throat. He opened his eyes and bit down on his lip as Albus licked the line of his throat, kissing his way back to Teddy's ear wetly, then licking and sucking his earlobe. 

Teddy reached an arm up behind his head, holding onto the armrest while Albus rocked against him faster, up and down this time, up and down again, Teddy's breathing speeding up too. Albus groaned and jerked against him, teeth scraping against Teddy's throat, moaning, breath coming in damp, warm puffs against Teddy's collar. He slowed, started shuffling down, and Teddy gripped his arse with both hands again. Still, Albus shifted a little lower, his belly pressing against Teddy's cock, warm and rough but not as good as before. Albus grabbed the front of Teddy's shirt and smoothed it out, bending his head quickly, and sucked at Teddy's nipple through the shirt. Drawing in a breath, Teddy arched his back and grabbed for the armrest again, while his other hand moved lower on Albus’ arse, holding and pressing down between his cheeks. Albus moaned again, breathing out hotly against Teddy's chest, his lips brushing over Teddy's nipple, before licking over it. He sucked again, catching the nub with his teeth and biting down gently. The fabric of Teddy's shirt was wet and pliable, and the tip of Albus' tongue flicked back and forth.

“Fuck, Al...”

Albus pulled back enough to speak into Teddy's chest. “Yeah?” He blew cold air over the wet spot and Teddy shivered. “Do you...” he started, and Teddy groaned and tried to tug him up by arse alone. Albus huffed a breathy laugh and leaned up over him on all fours, looking down into his face. Albus’ hair hung down around his face, touching his temples and part of his cheeks. His chest rose and fell quickly and he smiled, one corner of his mouth turning up more than the other. Teddy stared at him and slowly reached up, brushing Albus' hair back behind his ears and tugging him down for another kiss. He closed his eyes, meeting Albus' lips gently, staying close, lingering there before Albus pulled away and looked at him, a little dazed. He fell back down, his chest against Teddy's, his face in the crook of Teddy's neck, groaning there, his moans muffled and warm against Teddy's skin. He slowly pushed their cocks together again, finding the right angle quickly and grinding down in circles that soon turned into hurried rocking back and forth. Teddy hissed and held Albus close, wrapping his leg around him and pressing his heel against his thigh, urging him on. 

Albus shuddered and moaned, gripping Teddy's shoulders, easing up and grinding down repeatedly, Teddy meeting him again, rolling his hips, letting the feeling wash through him, alternately relaxing and tensing every muscle, wave after wave, holding Albus close, turning his head when Albus' fingers pressed into his cheek, clearly wanting to kiss him again. They kissed sloppily, tongues over teeth, lips uncoordinated, and Albus moaned again. He touched Teddy's hair, kissed his throat, behind his ear. “Ted...” he breathed, rocking down hard and slow a few times, grunting quietly each time. “Teddy...” He stilled, panting, one hand gripping Teddy's arm, the other grasping his shirt, his fingers twisting the fabric. Teddy relaxed against the sofa, letting his head fall back, and put his hands on Albus’ hips, easing him back into his rhythm. Albus tipped his forehead down against Teddy's, breathing against Teddy's face harshly. He pressed their lips together, making a desperate sound, pulling back on a moan. “Ahh...”

Teddy's head swam with the sounds, with the slide of Albus' body against his, with the kiss Albus brushed against his lips before he pulled back and arched his back. Teddy moved his hands to Albus' lower back, feeling his spine curve, using the leverage he had from having his foot on the floor to push up. Albus clenched his teeth and keened, and Teddy watched him squeeze his eyes shut, his face crumpling in pleasure. Teddy smiled at the sight, getting closer as well, feeling Albus' body twitching against his, rocking back and forth in short, sharp movements.

“Oh, shit, no, I'm going...!” Albus sucked in a breath and sped up, his nose pressed into Teddy's cheek, Teddy's hand holding the back of his head, Teddy's heart thumping in his chest and an out-of-control smile on his face, which he was glad Albus couldn't see. “Fuuck.” Albus shook his head against Teddy's face and neck, even as he shuddered and his hips jerked, making him slide up, his groin against Teddy's stomach, rucking Teddy's shirt up, his cock twitching in his jeans, pressed against Teddy's belly. He moaned long and loud, tensing up, clawing at Teddy's arms and jerking once more as he came. Teddy bit his lip and closed his eyes, breathing heavily and cradling Albus’ head, pressing a palm against his damp lower back under his jumper, waiting for him to come down.

Albus stilled and seemed to melt against him, his weight heavier than expected. A couple moments later, he raised himself up, pushing his palms against Teddy's chest and sitting up, straddling Teddy's thighs. His cheeks were flushed, his hair messed up, his slight side part all but gone after the way Teddy had been touching his hair. He looked down, grinning apologetically. Teddy pushed his own hair back from his heated forehead, smiling back, and shrugged. He licked his lips, Albus tracking the movement. Without a word, Albus reached out and started undoing Teddy's trousers, slowly opening them up. Teddy watched, unmoving, as Albus folded them down and watched Teddy's prick twitch. Albus reached in, turning his hand a little and moving his other arm to lean his weight on it near Teddy's head. He leaned down, breathing across Teddy's neck and into his ear. “You liked that.”

His hand gripped Teddy's cock through his underwear, giving it a soft squeeze, his fingertips trailing over the head, rubbing against the sensitive skin through the wet spot, tugging a little at the fabric and sliding it up and down, pressing his palm against the length.

Teddy closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, wanting to say that he did like it but knowing it hadn't been a question. He opened his eyes and glanced at Albus when he sat back again, seeing the smug look on his face slowly disappearing, morphing into fascination, into something heated. Albus' mouth was slightly open, his face still flushed, his hair hanging down and almost covering one eye. Teddy brushed it back, fingers carding through it, his palm stroking the side of Albus' face as he did so. Albus looked at him, flashing him a smile. He reached out with his other hand, cupping Teddy and rubbing him with both hands. He grabbed the flaps of Teddy’s trousers and tugged, hard, making him laugh and shift down on the sofa. He raised his hips a little and Albus eased the trousers down to the top of his thighs, leaving the underwear on, to Teddy's bewilderment.

Leaning down, Albus slid one hand under Teddy's shirt, palm flat against his abdomen, his face hovering over Teddy’s chest, breathing across the centre of it. He turned his head and brushed his lips against Teddy's other nipple, before slowly sucking a wet spot over that as well, mouthing it through Teddy's shirt as his free hand moved back to Teddy's cock, palming it through his pants. He rubbed and pressed, moving his hand up and down, curling his fingers around the length, sliding his palm carefully over the fabric, then making a fist around Teddy's cock and tugging, sliding down and up, fabric moving with his strokes. Teddy lifted his heel from the floor and pressed his toes into the rug, pushing his hips up, losing control of his breathing as Albus continued rubbing.

It was simultaneously rough and gentle, and Teddy frowned, hissing when Albus bit down on his nipple. His fingers curled over the head of Teddy's cock, pressing in a little. He changed the angle, rubbing his thumb around the head, massaging under it, over, and around again. He curled his fingers into a loose fist around Teddy, sliding down, tugging the fabric along, stretching it to add pressure over the head of Teddy's cock, making Teddy rock his hips up, fucking into Albus' grip. Albus moved up his body to kiss him, and Teddy breathed a moan, kissing back, trying to get more friction, rubbing up against Albus' palm as he spread his hand wide. 

Teddy gripped Albus and kissed him back, hard, pressing his tongue over his lips and inside. Albus made a pleased sound. He shifted a little, leaning to the side, patting Teddy's leg and making him pull it up from the floor, and it just barely fit next to Teddy on the sofa. Albus laid down on his side, hip pressed against Teddy's, and manoeuvred Teddy's leg over his own. He let Teddy's foot dangle over the edge of the sofa again, causing his legs to spread once more. Teddy turned his head and blinked at him, opening his mouth but not knowing what to say. Somehow it felt filthier like this, having his knee hooked over Albus' side. Albus smirked at him and used the angle to his advantage, looking down and back up again, before gripping Teddy again, slowly wanking him, twisting his wrist a little every now and again. Albus licked Teddy's lips and pulled back quickly, teasing, before Teddy had the chance to kiss back.

Teddy opened his mouth again but Albus sped up, distracting him from saying anything more than Albus’ name. He gripped Albus' hand, stilling it, his breath hitching. Albus pressed close and traced the tip of his tongue over Teddy's lips as Teddy laid there panting, his cock twitching. Albus moved again, rubbing over his pants, harder, a little faster, long strokes over the fabric, up and down, back again, and Teddy's hand fell away, his eyes closing and opening, staring into Albus' eyes, then at the ceiling, then back to Albus.

“Al.”

“Yeah?” he breathed out in that way he did – that smug, breathy chuckle, lip curving up on one side. Teddy closed his eyes again, turning his head away, just as Albus huffed out an amused breath through his nose, and cupped Teddy's balls instead. His other hand replaced the first, palm landing over the tip of Teddy's cock, fingers curling around it, moving up and down in short jerky movements, focusing on the head. The webbing between Albus' thumb and forefinger caught against the ridge whenever he stroked high enough. Teddy pursed his lips and breathed out slowly, pushing his head back, feeling strung taut, grabbing at Albus' leg, holding on, gradually losing control, a pulse of precome slicking his pants and soaking them enough that Albus' movement started making sounds. Teddy could smell his own arousal, could smell Albus' too, and the scent of whatever he was wearing; shampoo or cologne, or maybe just the mixture of chocolate and his sweat – Teddy didn't know, and couldn’t focus enough to figure it out. 

Albus tongued at the corner of Teddy’s mouth and Teddy opened his eyes and turned his head back, touching his tongue to Albus’, kissing back while watching him, hearing the slick sounds of his hand and feeling the pressure build inside. Albus deepened the kiss, making Teddy lose his focus. He moaned at the feeling of Albus squeezing him while he wanked him faster, rolling his balls in his hand.

He moaned louder when Albus let go of his cock, stuck his hand inside his pants, and grabbed him again, firmly. Teddy bucked his hips, the back of his knee and his shin pushing into Albus' side and thigh, his other leg pressing into the sofa.

“Fuck!” Teddy turned his head away again, pressing the back of it down against the cushion forcefully, back arching as his balls drew up, the tension moving up his thighs and down his spine. “Yes, oh, fu—”

He heard the squish as Albus sped up, wanking him faster, twisting his wrist every time he moved over the head of Teddy's cock – heard the breathy moan and the whispered encouragement to _let go, yes, come on_ – and Teddy groaned, his fingernails digging into the sofa as the pleasure peaked, a tingling wave of relief washing over him, through him, as his cock twitched and jerked, spilling over Albus' hand. Teddy groaned, rocking up, riding the wave, his cock spurting out another string of come, and Albus smeared it into the skin of his belly as he touched him through his orgasm.

He slowed when Teddy eased down, his body unwinding, and let go of Teddy's softening cock a couple of moments later. His other hand stilled for the most part, resting over Teddy's stomach, Albus' fingers occasionally rubbing through the hair below Teddy's bellybutton.

By the time Teddy's breathing slowed to something more normal, they still hadn't moved. Teddy blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling, feeling exposed with his legs and trousers alike spread open. He eased his leg over Albus’, pulling it back and a little awkwardly fitting it in next to his other one. He could feel Albus tensing next to him and realised the hand on his stomach had stopped moving.

He felt all too aware of his own body, and the position they were in. The sofa was barely wide enough for the two of them, and really not long enough for him to lie on it comfortably.

“Were,” Albus said after several seconds’ worth of silence, his voice quiet and disheartened. “Were you thinking of James?”

Teddy frowned, taking a few moments to process what Albus had asked. A smile slowly spread across his face, his cheeks almost hurting after a few seconds.

“James who?” he joked. Albus scoffed at him, but Teddy felt him relax, and Albus' head fell to his shoulder, Albus' nose against his throat as he huffed an amused breath against his neck. Teddy's smile softened, his tension easing, a feeling of fondness filling him.

“I'm sticky,” Albus said. Teddy snorted.

“You and me both.”

Albus sat up a bit, leaning on one elbow, and Teddy moved back as best he could, making more room for him. Albus pushed some of his messy hair behind his ear and Teddy reached over and brushed the rest away from his face, Albus leaning into the touch and smiling a little. He rolled his eyes when Teddy pulled his hand back, though, not quite meeting his eyes.

“Actually, after we clean up.” Teddy watched Albus worry his lower lip, liking the way his face looked when flushed, the way his hair behaved, the way he could go from bold to timid, from smug to shy. “I could go for another cup of chocolate.”

Albus’ head snapped up, his eyes flicking to Teddy's. He smiled, but shook his head, a little subdued.

“I make a mean pot of tea, you know. We don't have to...” he mimed tossing something at Teddy with his clean hand, flicking his fingers at him as if he'd picked something up and thrown it at his face.

“Yeah,” Teddy admitted, his head spinning a little with the affection he felt. “I don't doubt it, and that's great and all, don't get me wrong. I'd love a pot of tea. Very sophisticated,” he said, enunciating the words exaggeratedly, making Albus roll his eyes again. “But I happen to like the,” he pretended to throw things right back at Albus, watching his face light up, “and the,” he continued, holding an imaginary mug and slurping from it. Albus beamed at him, and Teddy snorted, ruffling Albus' hair. 

“Gerroff!” Albus batted at him, but although he looked offended, he started laughing. Teddy shrugged, feeling childish and happy, and so warm. Albus sighed, leaning his chin in his hand and watching Teddy.

Teddy shifted, somewhat awkwardly, with his trousers halfway down his thighs and the mess cooling in his pants. Still, he curled an arm around Albus and tugged him closer.

Albus sucked in a surprised breath. “What are you doing?”

Teddy smiled, his smile growing bigger, turning into a grin.

“Kissing you,” he whispered, leaning in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/114338.html).


End file.
